Telepon Surga
by kindovvf
Summary: "Selamat pagi, bisakah kau menyambungkanku dengan roh bernama Mikuo?" (Dan Lenka sudah terbiasa dijuluki orang gila.) kado kecil buat sharevane.
vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.
ditulis sebagai kado ulang tahun mbak **sharevane** alias mba salsa. hepi belsdey, mba sals! maap kadonya kemaleman. SENGAJA HAHAHAHAHA. karena doa2nya udah di chat, peloek cioem darikoe saja u3u

* * *

 **Telepon Surga  
** kindovvf

* * *

"Selamat pagi, bisakah kau menyambungkanku dengan roh bernama Mikuo?"

Lenka menelepon pagi-pagi sekali. Matahari belum juga mengintip, langit gelap dengan suhu menggigit. Orang normal akan berpikir tiga kali sebelum menyibak selimut, bangkit dari tempat tidur hangat yang nyaman, dan keluar menuju udara pagi bertemperatur minus. Tapi Lenka mungkin tidak termasuk orang-orang normal, karena di sinilah ia sekarang, dalam bilik telepon umum, baru saja memasukkan koin dalam lubang telepon. Dia menempelkan gagang pada telinga, lalu memutar nomor surga.

Lenka sudah terbiasa dijuluki orang gila. Tidak waras, apanya yang kausebut menghubungi _surga_ , apakah ada kantor pos dan pegawai-pegawai bersetelan jas di sana, _bah_ , lucu sekali; cemooh orang-orang itu telah akrab di telinga Lenka. Lenka hanya menatap mata mereka dalam-dalam sebelum menyambar benda terdekat. Dilemparkan kuat-kuat menghantam kepala atau punggung. Lenka akan balas berteriak sekuat ia bisa. Dia mengancam akan mengejar mereka sampai mati, jika mulut mereka tidak bisa diam.

Kata-kata Lenka begitu jelas, jernih, hingga beberapa orang memilih pergi, namun beberapa yang keras kepala justru menertawakan lebih keras. Tapi Lenka tidak bersedih.

Orang-orang semakin gencar menjuluki ia gila. Gila karena kehilangan _kekasih_. Mikuo yang mati dalam tabrak lari. Lenka masih ingat bagaimana Mikuo mencengkeram lengan Lenka dengan kasar dan nyaris menyakiti, sebelum menarik Lenka menjauh dari sedan merah yang hilang kendali. Lenka mengingat beberapa hal; waktu itu ia takut, benar-benar takut. Satu, karena sedan itu berputar liar menabrak tiang lampu jalan. Dua, karena kepala Lenka menghantam trotoar dan menciptakan denyutan pusing yang mengerikan. Tiga, karena ia gagal melihat senyum Mikuo untuk terakhir kali.

Seharusnya, hari itu menjadi kencan sempurna mereka. Lenka berias sebaik mungkin. Memakai terusan baru warna _peach_ , ujung-ujungnya bersulamkan benang warna musim panas. Dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di depan cermin untuk menyisir rambut, sedikit menghias pipi dan sentuhan pewarna bibir. Parfum vanila disemprotkan. Sepatu tanpa hak dipilih hati-hati. Lenka benar-benar mempersiapkan diri, tak dapat menahan diri menyunggingkan seulas senyum karena hal ini terasa menggelikan, terasa menggelikan.

Seharusnya, hari itu menjadi kencan sempurna mereka. Lenka menemukan Mikuo di dekat kedai kopi, tengah menelepon seseorang dengan suara rendah. Lenka membawa langkah-langkahnya menghampiri Mikuo. Dan dia tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana Mikuo terpaku beberapa detik, menatap mata Lenka dalam-dalam seakan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dia _Lenka_ dan bukan yang lain.

Mikuo menggumamkan pujian bahwa Lenka cantik. Lenka tidak tersipu semudah itu, jadi dia tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa senang.

Seharusnya, hari itu menjadi kencan paling indah. Mikuo mengajak Lenka ke taman ria terbesar di kota. Mereka membeli banyak tiket wahana dan saling berlomba. Mikuo menguatkan diri menaiki _roller-coaster_ dua kali sementara Lenka bertahan menaiki kora-kora dua kali. Keduanya nyaris memuntahkan isi perut andaikata Mikuo tidak terbirit-birit membeli es krim.

Lenka pikir, semua ini sempurna. Hari itu diakhiri dengan Mikuo menggenggam jemarinya lamat, seakan mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu apakah Lenka akan menarik diri atau tidak. Lenka memilih tidak. Mungkin ia bermimpi melihat Mikuo tertawa lepas, mungkin Lenka berkhayal melihat Mikuo tersenyum lembut. Seolah beban di bahu Mikuo terangkat seluruhnya. Meninggalkan si empu hanya dengan perasaan lega.

Ada langit malam, dan kelap-kelip lampu perkotaan. Bulan sabit memantul di bola mata Mikuo yang biru kehijauan. Lenka membetulkan letak jaket Mikuo di bahu. Mikuo sendiri yang menyampirkan untuknya.

Lalu Mikuo mati begitu saja. Lenka bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Lenka belum sempat menyampaikan rasa senang dapat berjalan-jalan bersama Mikuo, walau kalimat seklise _terima kasih untuk hari ini_. Lenka kehilangan figur Mikuo secepat sedan itu ringsek menabrak pagar pembatas dan lampu jalan, secepat Mikuo terbanting keras di aspal lalu darah tumpah ke mana-mana.

Lenka butuh sekian detik dan pekik jeritan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk tersadar. Bahwa sekejap tadi, Mikuo masih menepuk ringan puncak kepalanya dan mengulum kembang gula. Bahwa sekejap kemudian, Mikuo melemparkan diri lalu dihantam sedan tanpa ampun.

Lenka tidak menjerit. Ia berlari penuh ketakutan, menerobos orang-orang, batinnya berkecamuk karena dia tidak ingin melihat Mikuo _mati_. Dan ya, harapan Lenka terkabul; Mikuo belum mati. Namun raganya menolak bertahan.

Lenka pernah melihat dari balik jendela-jendela kaca rumah sakit, atau tepat di depan matanya sendiri, orang-orang yang terjebak di antara hidup dan mati. Mata mereka terbuka untuk menatap langit-langit, dan air mata mereka meleleh seiring rona-rona kehidupan yang mulai menjauh. Beberapa dari mereka dapat mengukirkan senyum lemah. Beberapa dari mereka tergolek tanpa harapan. Beberapa dari mereka memantulkan kedamaian. Beberapa dari mereka terhimpit penyesalan dan ketakutan. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja sebagai dokter untuk melihat berbagai macam kematian. Kadang-kadang Lenka tidak sanggup menahan sesak. Tangisan keluarga-keluarga itu amat menyayat, seolah mereka menyalahkan tapi tak sanggup bicara. Dan Lenka _sangat_ tahu rasanya.

Lenka kerap melihatnya. Tapi bukan Mikuo. Sama sekali bukan Mikuo. Dia berupaya melakukan pertolongan pertama, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Lenka tahu sudah _terlambat_.

Seharusnya bukan _Mikuo_.

* * *

Surga tengah geger: di kantor pusat, satu panggilan telepon dari dunia manusia tersambung.

Mikuo tidak ada di sana. Alih-alih menghuni surga, dia masih terdampar di dataran tanpa ujung. Mungkin sebuah pantai, atau mungkin juga bukan. Lautnya berwarna abu-abu nyaris gelap, seolah sejumlah besar cat warna hitam ditumpahkan ke sana. Pasir di bawah kaki bernuansa oranye. Langit bahkan berwarna gradasi ungu. Ada rombongan burung jauh di atas, mengepakkan sayap dan berkoak ribut, mungkin camar namun berwarna merah muda. Jika boleh menilai, jika hasratnya untuk menilai sesuatu masih ada bahkan setelah mati, Mikuo akan menyamakan pemandangan ini dengan buku gambar anak kecil. Penuh warna-warna tumpang-tindih.

Mikuo tidak dapat melihat siapapun. Dia benar-benar seorang diri, tapi itu tidak membuatnya jeri. Seumur hidup, Mikuo sudah terbiasa sendiri. Kecuali jika menghitung kehadiran Lenka belakangan ini. _Lenka_ , batin Mikuo, dan rasa hangat membanjir tanpa alasan. Bahkan nama perempuan itu sudah dapat memberi rasa tenang. _Betapa ironis_ , Mikuo tidak dapat menahan diri merasa getir. Satu-satunya warna di hidupnya, baru datang menjelang kematian.

Mikuo pertama kali mengenal Lenka di Unit Gawat Darurat. Dia baru saja resmi lepas dari label dokter _trainee_. Itu adalah cita-cita pertama Mikuo yang berhasil dia capai, tanpa dikekang oleh embel-embel nama keluarga dan kewajiban, dan Mikuo berpikir, mungkin dia masih punya harapan. Harapan untuk menjalani hidup dengan kehendak sendiri.

Waktu itu, Mikuo amat antusias. Dia bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali—tapi itu pun akhirnya menjadi kewajiban setelah dokter pembimbing memukul kepala dan memberitahu _pasien tidak akan terbuka jika kau terus cemberut_.

Bagaikan tersimpul pada kisah paling klise, Mikuo mendapati dirinya menghadapi seorang dokter keras kepala. Dia tidak terlihat seperti dokter dalam kemeja bernodakan darah di mana-mana, tapi dokter itu meneriakkan serangkaian peralatan dan obat-obatan tanpa menoleh. Entah bagaimana dia dapat ikut bersama ambulans.

Beberapa perawat berhasil menjauhkan perempuan itu kendati si perempuan tampaknya sangat berkeras tinggal di sana, tak kunjung rela melewati pintu keluar. Mikuo berusaha tidak menggubris. Jantung pasien ini berhenti. Sesaat ketika ranjang pasien diturunkan dari ambulans, Mikuo sempat melihat bagaimana si perempuan melakukan pijat jantung. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia jelas bukan amatir.

Mikuo ganti melakukan gerakan itu. Tekan, lepas, tekan, lepas. Tidak kembali. Belum kembali. Tekan, lepas, tekan, lepas. Belum kembali. Entah berapa puluh detik berlalu. Mikuo mulai merasa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis, padahal sebelumnya ia kepanasan dalam jas putih.

Perempuan keras kepala itu tidak sabar lagi. Turut bergabung, menggeser posisi Mikuo tanpa permisi. Pandangan hanya tertuju pada jantung pasien. Mikuo bahkan ragu apakah perempuan itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mikuo berusaha mengusir perempuan itu, yang bergeming, tidak menggubris Mikuo dan justru menyambar sebuah pisau. Mikuo tidak tahu bagaimana si perempuan berhasil mendapatkan sarung tangan dari seorang perawat. Mikuo memutuskan memakai kekerasan. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan si perempuan sambil membentak, tolong mundur, biar kuurus. Dia berharap agar si perempuan segera pergi, tapi perempuan itu justru balas berteriak, kau terlalu lama, pasien ini keburu meninggal, lalu _aku seorang dokter_.

Pisau diiriskan. Pijatan langsung pada jantung. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Mikuo merasa kehilangan napas.

Mengabaikan ketegangan di Unit Gawat Darurat beberapa jam lalu, Mikuo menemukan si perempuan di luar ruang operasi. Dia punya mata serupa biji jagung, dengan rambut warna serupa, raut cantiknya masih menyisakan lelah. Mikuo berjalan menghampiri, menjelaskan keadaan pasien itu sudah membaik, operasi berjalan lancar. Lawan bicaranya mengembuskan napas lega.

Perempuan itu bernama Lenka. Seorang ahli bedah di tempat ia bekerja. Tidak sengaja melewati satu tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Naluri Lenka menuntunnya menyibak kerumunan dan memeriksa. Dia ikut bersama ambulans, menerobos segala larangan, merasa sangat beruntung tengah membawa tanda pengenal profesi dalam tas.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Mikuo menawarkan diri makan siang. Atau sekadar mencari kedai minum enak. Lenka mengecek jam tangan sejenak, lalu tersenyum sedikit bimbang. Dia menunjuk pakaiannya. Kotor oleh darah pasien itu. Mikuo tidak tahu apa yang membuat ia berani mengatakan tidak masalah, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu. Mungkin itu adalah keputusan paling spontan yang pernah ia buat.

Lenka memesan teh lemon diikuti Mikuo. Ada basa-basi singkat, membahas kehidupan masing-masing, label dokter membuat mereka cepat menemukan kesamaan. Lenka tertawa kecil sementara Mikuo mengangguk tanda mendengarkan. Tiga jam berlalu tanpa disadari.

Enam bulan kemudian, Mikuo mendapati dirinya memandangi foto Lenka, di jam-jam lengang ketika tidak mendapat giliran jaga, membiarkan dirinya tersenyum atas hal yang tidak dapat ia jabarkan.

Di foto itu, Lenka terlihat amat cantik.

(Enam bulan kemudian, Lenka mendapati dirinya memandangi foto Mikuo, di jam-jam lengang ketika mendapat jatah libur, membiarkan dirinya tersenyum atas hal yang tidak dapat ia jabarkan.

Di foto itu, Mikuo terlihat amat tampan.)

.

Mikuo mengerjapkan mata. Untuk sesaat tadi, dia merasa baru saja mendengar suara Lenka, membuat ia hampir terlonjak dan menoleh cepat. Tapi tentu saja hanya ilusi. Mungkin itu desau angin. Mungkin debur ombak laut abu-abu. Atau mungkin tidak pernah ada suara apapun.

Dia merebahkan diri di atas pasir oranye, dan mencoba tidur.

* * *

Lenka mencoret meja telepon. Satu goresan kecil. Dia mengangkat gagang telepon, memutar nomor yang telah ia hapal mati, dan mendengarkan nada tunggu.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Lenka sudah terbiasa menerima _nada_ bahwa telepon itu diangkat, tanda bahwa panggilannya tidak diabaikan, walau dia hanya menerima kekosongan dan nada bisu untuk setiap ucapan.

Bukankah permintaannya sederhana? Lenka menelan ludah getir. Dia tahu nomor telepon surga. Lenka _tahu_. Dia hanya minta sedikit, _sangat_ sedikit waktu untuk bicara dengan penghuni surga bernama Mikuo. Satu menit, tiga puluh detik, sepuluh detik tidak masalah. Bahkan lima detik. Asal ada kesempatan bicara dan mendengar suara Mikuo. Lenka tidak keberatan. Dia sama sekali _tidak_ keberatan.

Lenka punya banyak cerita. Punya banyak hal untuk disampaikan pada Mikuo. Dia ingin menceritakan pengalamannya di Amerika, saat menjalani empat bulan masa uji coba di rumah sakit impian mereka, bahwa ada semakin banyak nyawa yang berhasil Lenka selamatkan. Mikuo akan bangga. Mikuo akan meminta Lenka terus bercerita. Mikuo akan mendorong Lenka terus berjuang di jalan ini, melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi, meraup segudang pengalaman. Lenka ingin mengeluhkan beberapa pasien keras kepala. Lenka ingin meminta saran menghadapi beberapa pasien yang hanya bisa dihadapi Mikuo. Lenka ingin mendengar Mikuo bicara; bercerita; karena Mikuo sungguh pendongeng sekaligus pendengar yang baik.

Lenka ingin mendengar _suara_ Mikuo. Dan ini membuat Lenka ingin meletupkan tawa getir, bahwa surga pun tidak sudi mengabulkan permohonannya.

 _"Halo?"_

Lenka terhenyak.

Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Ada suara di seberang telepon. Suara yang _mungkin_ amat Lenka kenali. Seseorang menanggapi teleponnya di tengah nada bisu. Lenka bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang bermimpi.

 _"Halo?"_ suara itu terdengar lagi. Lenka merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat. _"Ada orang di sana?"_

Itu suara _Mikuo_.

.

Coretan di meja telepon telah mencapai tepi. Panggilan kedua ribu empat ratus tujuh puluh satu sejak pemakaman Mikuo.

.

Jika boleh memilih satu momen di mana ia merasa hidup kembali, Lenka akan memilih saat ini. Bicara di telepon dengan Mikuo, menghamburkan berbagai cerita yang terus ia pendam, mendengar Mikuo tertawa dan menanggapi setiap ceritanya.

Lenka menangis. Tapi kali ini, tangis bahagia.

.

Dataran tanpa ujung itu abstrak. Lautnya berwarna abu-abu nyaris gelap, seolah sejumlah besar cat warna hitam ditumpahkan asal-asalan ke sana. Pasir di bawah kaki bernuansa oranye. Langit bahkan berwarna gradasi ungu.

Dataran tanpa ujung itu tidak berpenghuni. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya debur ombak yang membasuh pasir, terkadang laut begitu tenang tanpa riak, tanpa burung-burung yang sepertinya camar; tidak satu pun tanda kehidupan.

Dataran itu mungkin hanya satu wilayah akhirat yang terlupakan.

Dataran itu mungkin tidak pernah ada.

.

Lenka terus bicara. Terus tersenyum. Mendengarkan suara Mikuo. Mendengarkan cerita Mikuo. Dia tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini.

Tapi sambungan teleponnya bisu. Tanpa satu pun desibel suara. Tanpa satu pun tanda telepon itu _pernah_ diangkat.

Telepon Lenka tidak pernah tersambung ke surga.


End file.
